drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1999
1999 (MCMXCIX) fue un año normal comenzado en viernes en el calendario gregoriano. Fue declarado: * Año internacional de las personas mayores por las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos * 1 de enero: en la Unión Europea entra en vigor el euro como moneda única en 12 estados. Los billetes y monedas tendrían que esperar dos años más para su puesta en circulación. * 3 de enero: se lanza la Mars Polar Lander. * 4 de enero: uno de los testigos del caso del español condenado a muerte en Estados Unidos, Joaquín José Martínez, reconoce que mintió durante el juicio. * 4 de enero: La serie de Ed, Edd y Eddy fue estrenada por Cartoon Network en Estados Unidos. * 7 de enero: comienza el juicio contra Bill Clinton, el primero que se celebra contra un presidente de Estados Unidos en 130 años. * 13 de enero: ** Michael Jordan deja la NBA. ** La crisis que afronta Brasil provoca el pánico en todos los mercados financieros internacionales. ** Médicos estadounidenses injertan por primera vez piel artificial a un bebé. * 25 de enero: en Colombia, un terremoto de 6,4 grados en la escala de Richter destruye las ciudades colombianas de Armenia (Quindío) y Pereira (Risaralda) dejando más de 2.500 muertos. * 29 de enero: en Nueva York (EE. UU.) un coleccionista anónimo adquiere por 1166 millones de pesetas el cuadro Santa Rufina del pintor sevillano Diego Velázquez. * 1 de febrero: la Société Générale (SG) y el Banco Paribas, dos de las principales entidades financieras francesas, anuncian su fusión. La nueva entidad, SG Paribas, se convierte en el tercer banco europeo y el cuarto mundial. * 2 de febrero: Venezuela: toma de posesión del Presidente electo de Venezuela, Hugo Chávez Frías, en el Congreso Nacional. * 2 de febrero: dos terremotos, uno de ellos de magnitud 5,2 en la escala Richter, el mayor de los registrados en España desde 1994, al que siguieron réplicas de menor intensidad, siembran el pánico en la región de Murcia. * 3 de febrero: La ONU decide retirar a todo el personal estadounidense y británico instalado en Iraq. * 5 de febrero: Ecuador vive una jornada de protestas generalizadas contra el régimen del presidente ecuatoriano Jamil Mahuad. * 6 de febrero: el presidente francés Jacques Chirac inaugura la cumbre para las conversaciones de paz en Kosovo. * 7 de febrero: ** Abdala se convierte en el nuevo rey de los jordanos tras la muerte de Hussein. ** El Gobierno de Ucrania decide poner en marcha el tercer reactor de la central nuclear de Chernóbil, con la consiguiente preocupación de Occidente, temeroso de sufrir un nuevo desastre nuclear. ** Francisco Flores, candidato a la presidencia de El Salvador por la derechista Alianza Republicana Nacionalista (ARENA), vence en las elecciones presidenciales con un 51,98% de los votos. ** El partido Democrático de Guinea Ecuatorial (PDGE), del presidente Teodoro Obiang, consigue 75 de los 80 escaños de la Cámara de Representantes de Pueblo, en las segundas elecciones legislativas desde la independencia del país. * 10 de febrero: Hafez al-Assad es reelegido como presidente por los sirios. * 11 de febrero: Philip Morris, la empresa fabricante de los cigarrillos Marlboro, es condenada por un jurado de San Francisco a pagar 7.250 millones de pesetas a una fumadora con cáncer de pulmón irreversible. * 15 de febrero: ** Un ataque aéreo de Estados Unidos contra Iraq provoca la muerte de cinco civiles. ** Se crea en España la Fundación para el Avance de la Investigación Española sobre el SIDA. * 16 de febrero: el líder del Partido de los Trabajadores del Kurdistán (PKK), Abdulá Ocalan, es detenido en las proximidades de Ankara, capital de Turquía, acusado de terrorismo y traición. * 18 de febrero: dimiten tres ministros griegos tras la detención del líder kurdo Abdulá Ocalan, que había permanecido en territorio griego durante dieciséis días. * 20 de febrero: triunfo del Partido Democrático del Pueblo (PDP), de Olusegun Obasanjo, en las elecciones celebradas en Nigeria. * 21 de febrero: ** El director estadounidense Terrence Malick obtiene el Oso de Oro del Festival de cine de Berlín por su película La delgada línea roja. ** La nave Soyuz TM-29 se acopla a la estación Mir con la última tripulación del programa espacial que va a utilizarla, por falta de presupuesto. * 22 de febrero: en Bruselas, unos 40.000 agricultores protestan por la reducción de ayudas tras la reforma de la Política Agrícola Común. * 23 de febrero: ** El líder rebelde kurdo Abdulá Öcalan es acusado de traición en Ankara, Turquía. ** En los Alpes austriacos, un alud de nieve sepulta a 50 personas, de las que 38 resultan muertas. * 24 de febrero: Celine Dion y Madonna son las triunfadores de la edición 41.º de los premios Grammy. * 1 de marzo: ** Entra en vigor el Tratado de Ottawa sobre prohibición de minas antipersona, tras ser ratificado por 65 países. ** «Nueva Europa» es el nombre del movimiento político nacido en el Reino Unido al calor del debate sobre la moneda única europea. Sus miembros se califican de proeuropeos, pero contrarios a perder la libra esterlina. * 12 de marzo: la República Checa, Hungría y Polonia ingresan en la OTAN. * 22 de marzo: el secretario general de la OTAN, Javier Solana, recibe plenos poderes de la Alianza para intervenir militarmente en Belgrado si el presidente serbio Milosevic rechaza el plan de paz de Rambouillet. * 23 de marzo: ** Tres individuos con traje militar matan a tiros al vicepresidente paraguayo, Luis María Argaña, principal adversario político del presidente Raúl Cubas. Al día siguiente, la Cámara de Diputados de Paraguay acusa al presidente Cubas del asesinato de Argaña y vota que sea juzgado y destituido por el Senado. ** La Organización de Países Exportadores de Petróleo (OPEP) ratifica en Viena el nuevo recorte mundial de producción de 2,1 millones de barriles de crudo diarios para forzar un aumento de su precio. * 7 de abril: unos 35.000 refugiados kosovares desaparecen de un campamento en Macedonia. * 10 de abril : se presenta kiss en argentina en la gira mundial psycho circus en el estadio de river plate. * 12 de abril: en Colombia es secuestrado en pleno vuelo por el ELN un avión Fokker 50 de Avianca que volaba de Bucaramanga a Bogotá. * 20 de abril: en EE. UU. dos jóvenes, Eric Harris y Dylan Klebold, perpetran la masacre del instituto Columbine, resultando 15 muertos y más de 20 heridos. * 25 de abril en Venezuela se realiza el primer referendum para consultándole a la poblacioón si esta de acuerdo con una Asamblea Constituyente y el 90% dijo Si * 17 de mayo: ** El candidato de la izquierda israelí, Ehud Barak, se convierte en el nuevo primer ministro después de obtener el masivo apoyo de los electores. ** La legislación Belga de abandono de la energía nuclear fue aprobada en julio de 1999 por el gobierno liderado por los liberales y demócratas, incluyendo al partido verde. * 29 de mayo: la sueca Charlotte Nilsson gana el Festival de Eurovisión 1999, celebrado en Jerusalen, Israel con el tema Take me to your heaven, consiguiendo la cuarta victoria de Suecia en la historia del festival. * 1 de junio: en Chile nace el grupo Los Bunkers * 15 de junio: en México (principalmente en los estados de Puebla, Veracruz, Distrito Federal, Tlaxcala y Guerrero; un fuerte terremoto sacudió a las 15:41:06 hora local con una magnitud de 6.7 grados, dejando severos daños en Puebla entre las iglesias de San Andrés Cholula y el templo de la Virgen de los Remedios. * Del 3 al 13 de julio se celebran en Palma de Mallorca los Juegos Mundiales Universitarios de Verano (Universiada). * 22 de julio: se funda la micronación virtual del Reino de Riboalte. * 25 de julio Se eligen los miembros de la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente en Venezuela * 11 de agosto: una interpretación de las centurias de Nostradamus sitúa el apocalipsis en estas fechas. El hecho toma gran trascendencia debido a que es la única profecía explícita del autor. * 3 de agosto Se Instala la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente en Venezuela *30 de agosto: Un 95 % de la población de Timor Oriental, ocupada por Indonesia, vota por la independencia. * 31 de agosto: A las 20:55 Hora Local de Argentina, una aeronave Boeing 737-204C de LAPA Líneas Aéreas matrícula LV-WRZ, imposibilitado para despegar choca contra un centro de convención proximo al aeropuerto Jorge Newbery de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. En el accidente fallecen en total 64 personas. * 16 de septiembre: Veronica TV y la señal Endemol muestran a la luz pública uno de los programas que causaría revuelo luego de que más de 48 países adquirieran el formato, Gran Hermano (Big Brother). * 31 de octubre: Sin emitir ningún aviso de auxilio un Boeing 767 de la aerolínea EgyptAir se estrella en el mar una hora después de despegar del Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy de Nueva York, EE. UU. (Véase vuelo 990 de Egypt Air) * 9 de noviembre: ** En España, Aznar destituye a los altos cargos que se beneficiaron de contratos del AVE, entre ellos, familiares del presidente de Renfe. ** En la reunión de la Internacional Socialista se puede observar que hay divisiones entre la Tercera Vía de Blair y la izquierda humanista de Jospin. ** En la Unión Europea se limita a un máximo de dos meses el periodo de convivencia del euro con las monedas nacionales. ** Nacen trillizos gestados en una placenta, pero en tres bolsas de líquido amniótico diferentes. ** En España, dos ex vicepresidentes del club de fútbol Real Madrid, Ignacio Silva y Juan Palacios, negocian la compra del Logroñés para crear otro equipo en la capital madrileña. ** Cerca de Uruapan (México) ocurre un accidente aéreo en un vuelo de TAESA. Mueren 18 personas * 14 de noviembre: Boris Trajkovski es elegido Presidente de Macedonia. * 15 de noviembre: la página web de mascotas virtuales Neopets es abierta, sus primeros usuarios no superan los 150. * 2 de diciembre: la UNESCO declara a San Cristóbal de La Laguna Patrimonio Cultural de la Humanidad. * 6 de diciembre: La Radio por Internet, DI.fm, es fundada y sale al aire por primera vez. * 15 de diciembre: Durante la madrugada de ese día fuertes lluvias ocasionan deslaves en la zona costera central de Venezuela. El evento es llamado La Tragedia de Vargas. Ese mismo día es aprobada mediante referéndum popular una nueva Constitución para la "República Bolivariana de Venezuela" (fundación de la V República). * 24 de diciembre apertura de la puerta santa por S.S el Papa ** Juan Pablo II dando inicio al jubileo del año dos mil * 31 de diciembre: ** Expectativa por el Efecto dos mil (Y2K). ** El control del Canal de Panamá pasa a manos de este país. ** Segunda guerra chechena ** A las 00:00 horas de la madrugada en horario de Greenwich se acaban los años 1000 y comienzan los años 2000. Nacimientos Fallecimientos Enero-Julio * 2 de enero: Sebastian Haffner, periodista y escritor alemán. (n. 1907). * 2 de enero: Rolf Liebermann, compositor, director de orquesta y director de escena suizo. (n. 1910). * 4 de enero: Kisshomaru Ueshiba, aikidoka japonés. (n. 1921). ... 77 años. * 4 de enero: José Vela Zanetti, pintor español. (n. 1913). ... 86 años. * 14 de enero: Aldo van Eyck, arquitecto holandés. (n. 1918). ... 80 años. * 16 de enero: Oscar Cullmann, teólogo protestante francés. (n. 1902). * 27 de enero: Gonzalo Torrente Ballester, escritor español. (n. 1910). * 27 de enero: Augusto Ferrando, presentador de televisión peruano. (n. 1919). * 5 de febrero: Wassily Leontief, economista estadounidense de origen ruso. (n. 1906). * 15 de febrero: Big L, rapero estadounidense. (n.1985). ... 25 años. * 7 de marzo: Stanley Kubrick, director de cine estadounidense. (n. 1928). * 8 de marzo: Adolfo Bioy Casares, escritor argentino. (n. 1914). ... 84 años. * 12 de marzo: Yehudi Menuhin, violinista y director de orquesta británico-estadounidense de origen ruso. (n. 1916). ... 81 años. * 17 de marzo: Humberto Fernández Morán, científico e inventor venezolano. (n. 1924). * 19 de marzo: Juanita Reina, cantante y actriz española. (n. 1925). * 13 de abril: Willi Stoph, político, primer ministro (1964-1970) y (1976-1989) y presidente alemán oriental (1973-1976). (n. 1914). ... 84 años. * 28 de abril: Osvaldo Civile, guitarrista argentino de V8 y Horcas. (n. 1958). ... 40 años. * 1 de mayo: Ricardo Marín Ibáñez, pedagogo español. (n. 1922). * 23 de mayo: Owen Hart, luchador profesional canadiense para la empresa World Wrestling Federation (WWF). (n. 1965). ... 35 años. * 1 de junio: Cris Miró (Gerardo Elías Virguez), actriz y vedette argentina. (n. 1968). ... 31 años. * 7 de junio: Paco Stanley, comediante mexicano. (n. 1942). * 1 de julio: Edward Dmytryk, director de cine estadounidense. (n. 1908). * 2 de julio: Mario Puzo, escritor estadounidense. (n. 1920). * 6 de julio: Joaquín Rodrigo, compositor español. (n. 1901). * 8 de julio: Ángel Lulio Cabrera, botánico argentino de origen español. (n. 1908). ... 90 años. * 22 de julio: Abelardo Díaz Alfaro, escritor puertorriqueño. (n. 1920). * 26 de julio: Trygve Haavelmo, economista noruego, Premio Nobel de Economía en 1989. (n. 1911). Agosto-Diciembre * 13 de agosto: Jaime Garzón , humorista colombiano. (n. 1960). * 10 de septiembre: Alfredo Kraus Trujillo, tenor español. (n. 1927). * 11 de septiembre: Gonzalo Rodríguez (automovilista), automovilista uruguayo. (n. 1971). * 25 de septiembre: Marion Zimmer Bradley, escritora estadounidense. (n. 1930). * 10 de octubre: Leopoldo Castedo, historiador chileno de origen español. (n. 1915). ... 84 años. * 19 de octubre: Nathalie Sarraute, novelista francesa. (n. 1900). * 14 de octubre: Julius K. Nyerere, político tanzano. (n. 1922). * 21 de octubre: Lars Bo, artista y autor danés (n. 1924) * 22 de octubre: Amílcar Vasconcellos, político uruguayo. (n. 1915). * 28 de octubre: Rafael Alberti, poeta español. (n. 1902). ... 96 años. * 17 de noviembre: Enrique Urquijo, cantautor y guitarrista español. (n. 1960. * 18 de noviembre: Paul Bowles, escritor y compositor estadounidense. (n. 1910). ... 88 años. * 21 de noviembre: Horacio Gómez Bolaños, actor mexicano. (n. 1930). * 22 de diciembre: Robert Bresson, director de cine francés. (n. 1901). ... 98 años. * 22 de diciembre: Faustino Cordón, investigador, biólogo y farmacéutico español. (n. 1909). * 27 de diciembre: Horst Matthai Quelle, filósofo alemán. (n. 1912). * 30 de diciembre: Sarah Knauss, supercentenaria estadounidense. (n. 1880). ... 119 años. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Gustavo Martín Zarzo obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Las historias de Marta y Fernando. * Miguel Argaya publica Laberinto de derrotas y derivas. Ciencia y tecnología * 14 de abril: Microsoft lanza Windows 98 SE (Segunda Edición) después de los severos fallos de compatibilad de la primera edición. Astronáutica *3 de enero: EE.UU. lanza la Mars Polar Lander, con la cual se perdió contacto poco antes de aterrizar. *15 de abril: lanzamiento del satélite estadounidense de observación terrestre Landsat 7. Deporte * 7 de marzo: Pedro Martínez de la Rosa y Marc Gené debutan en Fórmula 1. * 31 de octubre: Mika Häkkinen gana su segundo Campeonato Mundial de Fórmula 1 en Suzuka. Ferrari gana el campeonato de constructores. Fútbol * El Manchester United, campeón de la copa de europa por 2 a 1 frente al Bayern Munich en Barcelona, Camp Nou. Tras remontar en los últimos 5 minutos un 0-1 adverso. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. * Balón de Oro: El brasileño Rivaldo, del FC Barcelona, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. * En la Primera división argentina, Boca Juniors logra el récord histórico en el fútbol profesional de ese país al permanecer invicto 40 partidos. * De la mano de Carlos Bianchi como entrenador, Boca Juniors se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura. En tanto, River Plate, con Ramón Díaz de DT, se queda con el Apertura. * El Pachuca, se corona campeón del fútbol mexicano, por primera vez en su historia. * Campeonato Chileno: Universidad de Chile se consagra campeón por décima vez. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Atlético Nacional (7ª vez) * El Club Blooming, se proclama campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano por tercera vez repitiendo el campeonato del año pasado y convirtiéndose en el primer equipo profesional de fútbol de Santa Cruz de la Sierra, en obtener 2 campeonatos seguidos. El Club Nacional de Football cumple sus 100 años * El Club Atlético Talleres de Córdoba (Argentina) se proclama campeón de la Copa Conmebol el 8 de diciembre convirtiéndose en el último campeón del milenio en el mundo. * 4 de agosto La selección Mexicana de Futbol gana la Copa Confederaciones en el mítico Estadio Azteca al vencer con un marcador de 4-3 a la Selección de Brasil. Baloncesto * Liga ACB: El Barcelona se proclama campeón. * El Barcelona, campeón de la Copa Korac. Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Lance Armstrong gana por primera vez. * Vuelta a España: Jan Ullrich se proclama vencedor. * Giro de Italia: Ivan Gotti, italiano, ganador. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Óscar Freire, ganador. Atletismo * Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo: Se celebra la séptima edición en Sevilla (España). Rugby * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis * Wimbledon: Hombres: Pete Sampras a Andre Agassi. Mujeres: Lindsay Davenport a Steffi Graf. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Andrei Medvedev. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Martina Hingis. * US Open: Hombres: Andre Agassi a Todd Martin. Mujeres: Serena Williams a Martina Hingis. * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Yevgeni Káfelnikov a Thomas Enqvist. Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Amélie Mauresmo. Cine Estrenos * 19 de mayo: Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma de George Lucas (estreno mundial). * 31 de mayo: The Matrix de los hermanos Wachowski. * 18 de junio: Tarzán de Chris Buck y Kevin Lima. * 30 de junio: South Park: Más grande, más largo y sin cortes de Trey Parker. * 23 de julio: Nang Nak de Nonzee Nimibutr. * 2 de septiembre: Cómo ser John Malkovich de Charlie Kaufman. * 4 de septiembre: Sweet and lowdown de Woody Allen. * 24 de noviembre: Toy Story 2 de John Lasseter. * 8 de diciembre: Inocencia interrumpida de James Mangold. * 15 de diciembre: '' Himalaya'' de Eric Valli. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Otros acontecimientos * American Beauty de Sam Mendes se lleva el Óscar a la mejor película de ese año. Kevin Spacey gana otro Óscar por su actuación. Música * ABBA: ABBA Oro * Ace of Base: Singles Of The 90’s * Alice in Chains: Nothing Safe: Best of the Box * Ana Torroja: Pasajes de un Sueño * Antique: Opa Opa * Anton Maiden: Anton Gustafsson Tolkar Iron Maiden * A* Teens: The ABBA Generation * Ayumi Hamasaki: A Song for XX (1 de enero) * Backstreet Boys: Millenium * Banda Machos:Rancheras de oro * Blink 182: Enema Of The State]] * Blondie: No Exit * Bobby Pulido: El Cazador * Britney Spears: ...Baby One More Time * Brujería: Spanglish 101 * Bryan Adams: The Best Of Me * B'z: Brotherhood (14 de julio) * Café Chorale - Cosecha Latina * Christian Meier: Primero en mojarme * Christina Aguilera: Christina Aguilera * Children Of Bodom: Hatebreeder (16 de abril) * Collective Soul: Dosage * Den Harrow: Back From The Future * Dido: No Angel * Diskoteka Avariya: Песня Про Тебя и Меня * Dover: Late at night * Dream Theater: Metropolis, Pt. 2: Scenes From A Memory * Edith Márquez: Caricias del Cielo * Eiffel 65: Europop * Enigma - The Screen Behind the Mirror * Eminem: Slim Shady LP * Enrique Bunbury: Pequeño * Enrique Bunbury: Los Singles * Estopa: Estopa * Evanescence: Sound Asleep EP * Fito Páez: Abre * Flans: Hadas * Foo Fighters: There is Nothing Left to Lose * Fountains of Wayne: Utopia Parkway * Gloria Trevi: No Soy Monedita de Oro * Guns N' Roses: "Live Era '87-'93" * Gustavo Cerati: Bocanada * Hikaru Utada: First Love * Iron Maiden: Edd Hunter * Joaquín Sabina: 19 dias y 500 noches * Jamiroquai: Synkronized * Jennifer López: On the 6 * KoЯn: Issues * Karina: Karina * Lacrimosa: Elodia * Laïs: De ballade van Boon * Liquid Tension Experiment: Liquid Tension Experiment 2 * Limp Bizkit: Significant Other * Litzy: + Transparente * Los Jaivas: Mamalluca * Los Piratas: '' Fin (de la primera parte)'' * Los Tigres del Norte: Herencia De Familia * Los Tres: La Sangre en el Cuerpo * Luis Miguel: Amarte es un placer * Lynda: Mi día de la independencia * Mandy Moore: So Real * Mariah Carey: Rainbow * Marilyn Manson: The Last Tour On Earth * Megadeth: Risk * Metalium: Millennium Metal * Metallica: S&M * Moby: Play * Mœnia: Adición * Nacho Cano: Amor Humor * Nine Inch Nails: The Fragile * Ojos de Brujo: Vengue * Oomph!: Plastik * Otpetye Moshenniki: Фигня * Pedro Guerra: Raíz * Pet Shop Boys: Nightlife * Rammstein: Live Aus Berlin * Red Hot Chili Peppers: Californication * Ricardo Arjona: 17 Grandes Éxitos * Ricky Martin: Ricky Martin * Ringo Starr: I Wanna Be Santa Claus * Rosendo: Siempre hay una historia ... en directo * Rush: Different Strings (Live Album) * Santana: Supernatural * Servando y Florentino: Muchacho Solitario * Simply Red: Love and the Russian Winter * Slipknot: Slipknot * Sonata Arctica: Ecliptica * Steve Vai: The Ultra Zone * Sting: Brand New Day * Sugar Ray 14:59 * Tarkan: Tarkan * Testament: The Gathering * The Corrs: Unplugged * The Cranberries:Bury The Hatchet * Tierra Santa: Legendario * Timbiriche: El Concierto * Violadores del Verso: Genios * Will Smith: Willenium * ZZ Top: XXX Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Gerardus't Hooft y Martinus J.G. Veltman * Química: Ahmed H. Zewail * Medicina: Günter Blobel * Literatura: Günter Grass * Paz: Ana Maria Gonzales * Economía: Robert Mundell Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Santiago Calatrava Valls * Ciencias Sociales: Raymond Carr * Comunicación y Humanidades: Instituto Caro y Cuervo * Concordia: Cáritas Española * Cooperación Internacional: Pedro Duque, John Glenn, Chiaki Mukai y Valery Polyakov * Deportes: Steffi Graf * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Ricardo Miledi y Enrique Moreno González * Letras: Günter Grass Premio Cervantes * Jorge Edwards Curiosidades * Se decía que terminando el año 1999 y empezando el año 2000, iba a ser el fin del mundo, el cual fallaron al anunciarlo. Incluso esto fue parodiado por la Fox ese mismo año primero en The Simpsons Halloween Special X de Los Simpson y después en DaBoom de Padre de Familia ya que en los dos sucede casi lo mismo pero en distintos ambientes y distintas tramas. Fechas de estreno: Los Simpson 31 de octubre de 1999 Padre de Familia 26 de diciembre de 1999 Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1990